Polycyano compounds have been proposed for use as superconductors in high voltage transmission lines. These compounds are known to be strong electron acceptors which also form charge-transfer complexes. It is the objective of this study to examine the biological properties of polycyano compounds and to determine their metabolic fate. Preliminary experiments have shown that in microsomal incubations the electron transfer between tetracyanobenzene and some unknown biological donor is complete and the radical anion of this compound is formed. The electron transfer to form the tetracyanobenzene anion radical is dependent upon the presence of NADPH. In future studies, the source of the electron will be sought and the microsomal metabolism of other polycyano compounds will be examined.